The invention relates to a method of estimating the extent of motion in a picture element (pixel) of a television picture, the method being based on picture signal value comparisons between pixels in successive television pictures in which, starting from the present pixel in the television picture, the picture signal value of this pixel is compared with that of a corresponding pixel in the previous and/or subsequent television picture and with that of a plurality of surrounding pixels in the present television picture, and in which the extent of motion at the present pixel is established dependent on a number of comparison results exceeding or not exceeding a threshold value, the number being obtained by means of the picture signal value comparisons.
The invention also relates to a device suitable for performing such a method.
A motion estimation per pixel of a television picture may be utilized for many purposes. In the case of a television transmission channel having a bandwidth which is more limited than that of the television signal source, the motion estimation may be used for bandwidth reduction. When converting a television signal from one to another standard, the motion estimation can be used for obtaining a better picture quality in the display of the converted picture signal. Furthermore, the motion estimation can be used for the motion compensation in the case of a moving television camera.